in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Tsundere Troubles
'Story by: CaptainRustbolt21 and RedFork2000 ' Description After another day of defeating another villain without the gang's presence, the Purple-Ops saw that Windy Cloud's behavior has changed ever since she got herself a laptop. And every time she was asked about her behavior, she quickly denies about having feelings towards... Blue Ocean? '' Characters * Alan Robertson * Zoey * Tom (Debut) * Purple-Ops ** Grim Shadow ** Starshine ** Windy Cloud ** Morning Glory ** Fearmaster * Bright Spark Story ''In the midst of a battle, one of Bright Spark's Machines, the Spark Emperor, gets thrown back to a nearby building telekinetically by Grim Shadow. Using this as an opportunity, Morning Glory uses her vines to trap Bright Spark. * Morning Glory: Gotcha! * Bright Spark: Oh, this isn't over yet! The Spark Emperor swings its lance, shooting destructive energy waves at the Purple-Ops. * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! * Windy Cloud: (flies above the Spark Emperor with a cloud) Take this! (kicks the cloud, causing it to shoot a lightning bolt at the Spark Emperor) * Bright Spark: Aargh! * Morning Glory: Get a load of this! (tries to use her vines to stab the Spark Emperor) The Spark Emperor uses its shield to protect itself from the vines. * Bright Spark: All systems, full power! Charge! The Spark Emperor charges straight into the Purple-Ops. * Windy Cloud: Look out! * Fearmaster: Aw, crud! (dodges the attack) * Morning Glory: Uh oh. (entraps herself in a vine dome as a shield) * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! (The Spark Emperor swings its lance again, shooting destructive energy waves) * Fearmaster: I have enough of this! Take THIS! The Fearmaster then fired a giant cloud of fear gas at the Spark Emperor, completely entrapping the mech in the gas... Where the gas eventually dissipates and leaves the machine unaffected. All the members of the Purple-Ops give the Fearmaster a "are you dumb?" look. * Grim Shadow: What did you expect would happen? * Fearmaster: I dunno! Maybe the gas might've to seep though the vents of the machine? * Starshine: (sarcasm) Brilliant move, Fearmaster... * Fearmaster: Shut up. * Bright Spark: Hahaha! Your end is near! Take this! (the Spark Emperor continues to swing its lance and creating more destructive energy waves) * Morning Glory: Augh! How do we even take this thing down?! Boss! Got any idea?! * Alan (Earphones): Well, the model seems new, but nothing but a little research won't help. Give me a moment... * Fearmaster: Grim Shadow! Look out! * Grim Shadow: (teleports out of the way) Didn't even break a sweat. * Bright Spark: So you think you're so cool? Wait until you've seen this machine's ultimate power! The Spark Emperor continues to attack with the lance, and once it's far away enough, it charges right back into the Purple-Ops. * Morning Glory: Hang on, guys! (creates a giant dome around her allies with tree trunks and vines) Please take it please take it please take it... The Spark Emperor crashes straight into the dome, breaking it, but the Purple-Ops don't take damage. * Morning Glory: Phew! * Alan (Earphones): Hmph. Disappointing. From what I got from decrypting his files, the only things new about the "Spark Emperor" is that the jetpack's engines were replaced with Bright Spark's newer model, the gold plating was replaced with titanium with gold paint, and the cockpit was given a standard cooling unit. * Fearmaster: Wait, out of all the other improvements of the machine, Bright Spark listed giving the cockpit a fan as part of the updated model?? * Alan (Earphones): That's beside the point, Mr. Jones. What is certain is that the machine's weakness remains the same: destroy the stained glass on the cockpit separating between you and Bright Spark, but I recommend taking down the machine's shield first. * Starshine: Well, I guess our first target will be the shield so that we can get to the cockpit with ease. * Grim Shadow: Let's do it. * Bright Spark: Take this! Take this! (the Spark Emperor continues to shoot destructive energy waves with its lance) * Windy Cloud: I've got an idea. I'll strike it with lightning to paralyze it so you guys can land your hits easier! Windy Cloud once again brings a cloud above the Spark Emperor and kicks it, causing it to shoot a lightning bolt at the machine. This causes it to be temporarily paralyzed. * Bright Spark: No way! I can't believe this! * Morning Glory: Time to end this! Get a load of this! ... Wait, didn't I say that already? Morning Glory then uses her vines to stab through the cockpit, exposing Bright Spark. * Bright Spark: Agh! * Grim Shadow: Now it's time to finish the job. Grim Shadow comes up to the broken cockpit and starts shooting shadow blasts, attempting to hit Bright Spark. Bright Spark presses the eject button, causing him to be tossed out of the machine. * Bright Spark: You'll pay for this! The Purple-Ops see as Bright Spark is sent high into the sky until they can't see him anymore. * Windy Cloud: Well, it looks like Bright Spark's blasting off again. * Morning Glory: Buh-bye! * Alan (Earphones): Your mission is now accomplished, Task Force V. But on an off-topic sidenote, why would the gang suddenly decided that they needed a vacation? Even a kid playing superhero would be sensible enough to know that's dumb. * Grim Shadow: They're too incompetent. I'm sure you all still remember the Captain Dark Shell incident. They let him take over almost the entire multiverse before even showing up. * Alan (Earphones): About time. Something we can both agree on. * Starshine: Well, I guess our job is done here, right? * Alan (Earphones): Indeed. Come back to Alcatraz. I'm willing to assume that a couple of you is hurt after the battle. * Fearmaster: Yeah, I got a couple of scratches myself. What about you, Windy Cloud? * Windy Cloud: Well, I'll admit I've been better. Though it's nice that we're going back. * Grim Shadow: Nice? For you? You love every moment you're out of Alcatraz. * Windy Cloud: Yeah... I'm just a bit tired, ok?Category:Stories Meanwhile, in the Alcatraz State Penitentiary's Medical Bay, a couple members of the Purple-Ops were getting treated for their injuries after the battle. A brown pony with mechanical wings and horn was wrapping one of Windy Cloud's hooves with bandages. * Brown Pony: Y'know, I'm surprised Bright Spark hadn't tried to break your wings off yet, considering he has encountered you more than once. (Gets done treating Windy Cloud) Done. * Windy Cloud: Thanks, Bronze Cog. * Tom: (Glares at Windy Cloud) It's TOM, you simpleton! * Windy Cloud: I'm aware of it, Bronze Cog. * Grim Shadow: Well, back to the usual. Right, Fred? * ???: (demon-like voice) Yes... oh well, it was fun to cause destruction while it lasted. * Tom: Well then, Windy Cloud, why don't you actually say my name, you big, dumb, stupid... Uh, doodoo... Head? Windy Cloud snickers while Grim Shadow looks at Tom in confusion. * Windy Cloud: Oh, you're always so funny when you're angry. Did you know that? * Grim Shadow: I don't know what's worse. The fact that he can't come up with a proper insult, or the fact that you find this funny. * ???: (demon-like voice) I think what's worse is that we're not devouring souls right now. * Starshine: Whatever... * Tom: Alright, the rest of you can report to the cafeteria. (turns to Windy Cloud) Especially you, Windy. (turns back to everyone else) Mr. Robertson is waiting for you all. * Grim Shadow: Let's get going. Back at the cafeteria, the Purple-Ops, some wearing what appears to be superpower-restriction devices, stand in line while Tom, a heavily-armored squid kid, and Alan look at the task force. * Fearmaster: (sigh) He's gonna go through that stupid little speech again, isn't he? * Alan: I would like to congratulate you all again for your remarkable victory against Bright Spark... * Tom: I mean, the victory was expected. I mean, if Mr. Sparknik really thought he is the most intelligent Unicorn in Equestria, then shouldn't he be rulin' the world with an iron fist by now? * Alan: (sternly) Tom... * Tom: Sorry, boss. * Alan: ... Anyway. I've always failed to understand the fact that, prior to your captures, you would use the powers you all acquired in the past for your own, villainous desires. * Morning Glory: Villainous desire? But Mr. Robertson, I've never used my powers for anything that would be considered evil! I am, after all, the guardian to Gaia's Creations! * Alan: Morning Glory, you've committed seven accounts of first-degree murder... * Morning Glory: What is your point? They've all trespassed and vandalized my territory. * Alan: But they were all teenagers! * Starshine: So, since when does using my powers to become famous and rich count as being villainous, may I ask? * Alan: You've committed several accounts of theft, fraud, and mass mind control, and you used said mind control to escape punishment from the city judge and jury. I'm not sure that type of a a criminal history would get you famous, Miss Light. * Fearmaster: She would, however, become infamous. * Alan: Zip it. * WIndy Cloud: What about me? All I did was prank a few people! * Alan: Pranks?! You've ruined crops from several regions of Equestria and the world with your weather-altering abilities, "trolled" dozens of weather forecasters up to the point of insanity, and pranked a large number of people by raining on them in the worse possible moments! You were lucky nobody was ever hurt during your last shreds of freedom; you'd take your pranks way too far! * Windy Cloud: Oh, that... (looks at Grim Shadow) What? Aren't you going to ask? * Grim Shadow: What for? I know what I did. * Alan: He certainly does. Being a victim of bullying prior to getting his powers doesn't excuse him of his crimes; he had killed the students that had bullied him and, to put it simply, brutally attacks anyone who stands in his way. It was a miracle that the HyperTech Agency ever managed to successfully sedated and capture him for Task Force V. * Tom: Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I still get nightmares from you sometimes. * Windy Cloud: Who doesn't? * Grim Shadow: So, is that all, or is there anything else you needed to tell us? * Fearmaster: Yeah, we're waiting for our pay. * Alan: Oh, right. How could I forget? (grabs his phone and types some stuff in) ... five hundred dollars has been added to your accounts. Oh, and Miss Light. (reaches for the inside of his pocket) As a reward for exceptionally good behavior during your stay here, here's a little something extra. (gives Starshine her phone back) * Starshine: My phone! (grabs her phone) I thought I'd never see it again! * Grim Shadow: You'd better calm down your emotions. If Fred sees you too emotional about your phone, he'll destroy it just to see you cry. * Starshine: (puts her phone in her pocket, seeming frightened now) * ???: (demon-like) Well, it's not my fault to have been born as a demon of chaos and destruction, now is it? * Tom: Why can't we hire a priest to get that demon out of Oliver? * Fearmaster: Grim Shadow! * Tom: Hush now, Fearmaster. * Alan: Last time we tried to do that, we tried to cover his murder up by saying that the priest had a massive heart attack... An... Explosive one. (to the gang) If any of you plan to use the money you earned to buy some amenities, just ask the guards outside of your cell so they can contact me. That way, I can process and authorize the purchases you'll make. Understand? The rest of the task force nod at Alan. * Alan: Alright, guards. Take 'em back to their cells. * Guard 1: (holds onto his weapon and points to the exiting hallway) Alright. This way. * Windy Cloud: Actually, I want to buy something. * Alan: Oh, really? Stand down for a moment, guards. (approaches Windy Cloud and holds up his phone) What are you going to purchase today? * Windy Cloud: A laptop, please. * Alan: Okay, laptop, hmm... (checks on his phone) Well, you do have approximately twenty hundred dollars in your account, so such a purchase is possible. Lemme just finalize it and... Done. Your purchase is complete. Your laptop will be brought to your cell shortly. Now shoo. * Guard 1: C'mon now, Windy Cloud. Your cell is waiting. * Windy Cloud: Ok. Thanks! (goes with the guard to her cell) The Purple-Ops were then brought back to their cells, each one having decorations that represent their personalities. While the other members were doing activities to pass the time being in their cells (Fearmaster playing Solitaire, Starshine looking onto her phone, Grim Shadow reading a book, etc), Windy Cloud patiently waits for her laptop's arrival. Eventually, after she decided to wash her face, a man wearing a white mailman suit arrives. * Mailman: Package for a miss Windy Cloud! * Windy Cloud: Ooh, that's gotta be it! Windy Cloud rushes to get the package, seeming very excited. * Mailman: Sign here, please. (Windy Cloud signs the piece of paper. The mailman gives her the package) Have a nice day! (leaves) * Windy Cloud: Alright, here we go. Windy Cloud opens the package and behold, she got her laptop... Which is apparently HyperTech brand. * Windy Cloud: Perfect! Windy Cloud immediately turns on the laptop and starts using it. A couple of hours passed and it's lunchtime. In the cafeteria, the Fearmaster was eating his lunch with Starshine when he noticed that Windy Cloud bought her laptop and was still using it. * Fearmaster: Uh, Starshine? Why is Windy Cloud still using that laptop? * Starshine: No idea. If I had to guess, I'd say she's either really into social media, or she found an addictive game. * Fearmaster: Can you go check for me? * Starshine: Sure. Let me go see. Starshine goes to see what Windy Cloud is doing, but as soon as Windy Cloud sees Starshine coming, she quickly closes her laptop. * Windy Cloud: Oh... hi Starshine! * Starshine: Windy, what are you doing? * Windy Cloud: What are you talking about? I'm just enjoying this new laptop I got! * Starshine: Well, you've been using it for a long time, and we're starting to worry. * Windy Cloud: Pff, there's nothing to worry about. I'm just checking social media, that's all. Now go keep doing... uh... whatever you were doing before you came to talk to me. * Starshine: (rolls her eyes) Fine... Starshine comes back to Fearmaster. * Starshine: She's acting a bit suspicious. As soon as she saw me coming, she closed her laptop. Also, she sounded like there was something she didn't want me to know. * Fearmaster: Interesting... She doesn't usually act like that. * Morning Glory: (jumps into the conversation) Doesn't usually act like what? * Starshine: It's about Windy Cloud. She's been acting kind of strange ever since she got that laptop. * Morning Glory: What's a laptop? * Fearmaster: Think of it like a mobile computer, Morning Glory. * Morning Glory: Oh, right! Like a mobile computer! ... I don't know what a computer is. * Fearmaster: (looks at Starshine) * Starshine: Have you been living under a rock or something? * Morning Glory: I've been the protector of Gaia's Creation! I don't know what how this human Gizmotology works! * Fearmaster: Technology. * Starshine: Anyway... the thing is, Windy Cloud seems to be hiding something. * Fearmaster: The main question is: what? * Morning Glory: Hmm... I have an idea to figure out what she's hidin'! Hours passed and its recreation time. Outside in the prison yard, many guards watch the Purple-Ops members do things to pass the time (Fearmaster playing poker with Starshine, while Grim Shadow is chatting with Fred). Meanwhile, Windy Cloud is sitting in the shade of a tree, still looking on her laptop. Morning Glory then slowly drops down from the tree to see what she is doing. * Morning Glory: (notices that she's on social media) ... I thought the ocean is already blue! * Windy Cloud: Huh? (looks around, and sees Morning Glory) What are you doing? (closes the laptop) * Morning Glory: That blue pony you were talking to on... (thinks for a moment) ... Fecebock? * Windy Cloud: It's called Facebook, Morning Glory. * Morning Glory: Yeah, Facebook! Um... Who was that? Oceanblue3000? * Windy Cloud: It was no one! * Morning Glory: It was no one? That's an interesting name. No One. How did you know? * Windy Cloud: That's not what I meant! (facepalms) Forget it... never mind... Windy Cloud takes her laptop and flies to another place, but there she encounters Starshine. * Starshine: Enough mysteries. What are you up to, Windy Cloud? * Windy Cloud: Eesh! Can't a girl have a bit of privacy around here? Windy Cloud flies to another spot, but there she finds Fearmaster. * Fearmaster: You've been staring at that laptop screen for too long. What are you hiding? * Windy Cloud: (realizes Fearmaster is there) Gah! (realizes Fearmaster's question) I'm not hiding anything! Windy Cloud flies out of there with her laptop, and hides in a dark are of the yard. * Windy Cloud: Ok, none of them will find me here. * Grim Shadow: Who's not going to find you? * Windy Cloud: AAGH! Grim Shadow! You scared me! * Grim Shadow: What are you hiding from? * Windy Cloud: The others, they're... wait a moment, aren't you with them? * Grim Shadow: About what? * Windy Cloud: They've been trying to see what I'm doing on my laptop! I mean, a girl needs privacy! * Grim Shadow: Are you doing anything bad with your laptop? * Windy Cloud: What!? No! * Grim Shadow: Then why are you hiding it? * Windy Cloud: Because it's something private! Aren't you going to help me out? * Grim Shadow: Why should I? * Windy Cloud: I'll... I'll sing for Fred every night for a month if you help me out! * ???: (demon-like voice) Not a bad offer, Oliver. You should consider it. * Grim Shadow: No. Now unless you're doing something you shouldn't be doing, you'll tell me what this is all about now. * Windy Cloud: I... uh... Look, over there! It's a light ninja! * Grim Shadow and ???: Where!? (look around) * Windy Cloud: Buh-bye! (flies away) * ???: (demon-like voice) Don't let her escape! * Grim Shadow: Meh, I'd rather not get involved with their shenanigans. * ???: (demon-like voice) Oh well... * Guard 1: (Sees Windy Cloud flying) Why is she constantly flying around like that? * Guard 2: Beats me. * Guard 1: Should we do something about it? * Guard 2: I don't think so. She doesn't seem to be doing anything malicious... Windy Cloud lands in another spot and opens her laptop again. * Windy Cloud: Ok, I think the coast is clear. As Windy Cloud goes back to social media, Starshine and the Fearmaster watch. * Fearmaster: Sheesh, what is so important to her that she refuses to let us know about it? * Morning Glory: I KNOW! I KNOW! * Starshine: Really? What is it? * Morning Glory: She's talking to a person that called... NO ONE! Fearmaster and Starshine look at Morning Glory for a few seconds. * Fearmaster: ... Really? * Morning Glory: Really! Well, I mean that person does got a social media account, but Windy Cloud DID said that the person's real name is No One! * Starshine: (facepalms) Wait... do you know what that person's social media account is? If we know what his or her social media account is named, we might figure out who Windy Cloud has been chatting with. * Morning Glory: Yes, I do! * Fearmaster: Then what is it?! * Morning Glory: I think it's... Oceanblue3000. * Starshine: Oceanblue3000... wait a moment, that sounds very much like the name of that blue pony from the Red Crystals, Blue Ocean, if I remember correctly.